Un souvenir vivace
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Kara et Kate discutent en prenant une bière ensemble. Un souvenir bien particulier va remonter à la surface de la mémoire de Kara... Ce qui suit se passe à la fin de l'épisode 9 de Batwoman dans l'arc Crisis on Infinite Earths.


\- Est ce que ça marche avec toi ?

-Pas vraiment, mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un avec qui boire.

\- Ouais...

Kate et Kara trinquèrent, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Parangon du courage, hein ? », fit Kate, d'un ton sceptique, avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. « Parangon de l'espoir, qui dit mieux ? », répondit doucement Kara, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut sauver tous ceux qui ont disparu ?, l'interrogea Kate. « Parfois, l'espace d'une seconde, je me surprends à penser que c'est arrivé pour une bonne raison. Tout ce que j'ai déclenché à Gotham en mettant ce costume...Beth, Sophie, mon père...Au moins ils ne souffrent plus. C'est plus simple si je suis la seule à porter ce poids ».

\- Je refuse de penser autrement. Je... Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Lança Kara, avec un geste de la main évocateur. Je suis comme ça. Et puis j'ai laissé tant de choses en suspens sur la Terre 38. Des choses que je voudrais réparer. Au moins essayer. Si ça ne marche pas...

\- … Tu pourras au moins te dire que tu as tout essayé. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Kate, avec un léger sourire. Alors, c'est qui ?, fit-elle, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. « Parce qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un, je me trompe ? »

Kara restait silencieuse. D'une main, elle fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste camel, en sortit ses lunettes, qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, si son monde n'existait plus. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Lena. Il faut que j'arrange les choses avec Lena.

Sans rien dire, Kate observait les doigts de Kara qui jouaient avec ses lunettes.

\- Lena ?

\- Luthor.

\- Oh.

\- Et vous... ? Kate haussa un sourcil.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kara pour comprendre où Kate voulait en venir.

\- Oh ! Oh... Non, non, pas comme ça... Enfin... Je veux dire...

\- C'est compliqué.

Kate sourit, se pencha et croisa les bras sur ses cuisses. Elle sentait que la blonde avait besoin de parler, de dire des choses qu'elle avait gardé jusque là coincées en elle.

\- Elle sait, pour moi. Elle sait ce que je suis. Qui je suis. Les dernières fois que l'on s'est vues, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

* * *

Devant ses yeux, la cérémonie de remise de prix défilait devant ses yeux. Ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite. Le regard de Lena. Son visage, inflexible.

Ce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne, c'est qu'elle était revenue voir Lena, quelques heures après. Dans la nuit, elle avait atterri sur son balcon, avec son nouveau costume. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle la voit. Doucement, elle avait fait quelques pas, avait frappé à la fenêtre.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Kara avait tourné la tête. Dans un renfoncement à gauche, Lena était assises, jambes croisées, un verre de vin à la main. La bouteille à côté d'elle avait déjà diminué de moitié. Suivant le regard de Kara, Lena anticipa sa question.

\- C'est la deuxième, rassure-toi. D'habitude, pour les trahisons, j'en bois au moins trois. Peut-être que je commence à prendre le pli.

\- Lena...

\- Ne commence pas ! Cria Lena, d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Kara s'approcha, jusqu'à lui faire face, dans l'ombre. Une seconde, elle croisa son regard. Lena détourna le regard, s'absorba dans la contemplation du ciel. Pour une fois à National city, on voyait les étoiles. Lena laissa échapper un soupir moqueur. Braqua ses grands yeux dans ceux de Kara.

\- Parfois, j'aurais aimé que tu n'existes pas. Que rien de tout ça n'existe. Ni toi, ni Superman, ni Lex.

Elle reprit une gorgée de vin, avec une grimace.

\- Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Tellement plus simple si tu n'existais pas, asséna-t-elle sur le ton du constat.

Kara posa un genou à terre, devant Lena. Ses mots la transperçaient plus durement que n'importe quel éclat de Kryptonite.

* * *

Elle s'était perdue dans ses mensonges, s'était voilé la face. Dès que ça concernait Lena, elle faisait n'importe quoi. Souvent le pire choix. Toujours avec les meilleures intentions possibles. Elle perdait tous ses moyens. Un soir, elle s'en était ouvert à Alex. _« Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un poste de radio déréglé quand je suis avec elle ? C'est comme si je perdais tous mes pouvoirs... »_. Alex lui avait souri. De ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle avait quand l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux, mais pas à ceux de Kara. _« Réfléchis, Kara, à ton avis ? »_. Elle s'était retournée le crâne plusieurs minutes, sans trouver. Elle s'était énervée, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'évident lui résistait. C'était comme avoir un puzzle à quatre pièces devant soit, sans arriver à emboîter les pièces. _« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que... »_ Puis ça l'avait frappé, d'un coup. Elle s'était tut, bouche ouverte. _« Tu crois que je... Mais c'est ma meilleure amie ! Je ne peux pas... »_. _« Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu ressens... C'est un peu plus que ça ? »_ À cet instant, tout c'était éclairé. _« Tu penses qu'elle aussi... ? »_, avait dit Kara, sans pouvoir énoncer la suite de la phrase. Les déjeuners, les regards, les sourires qu'elle lui adressait, leurs étreintes, même brèves... Kara avait eu le tournis, d'un coup. _« Je pense que tu es une sacrée empotée, Kara »_, lui avait-elle souri gentiment. _« Et qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour essayer d'attirer ton attention »._

* * *

Elle était là, un genou à terre devant Lena Luthor, contenant une fois de plus la vérité, sans que son visage ne puisse mentir.

\- Tellement plus simple si tu n'existais pas, répéta la brune.

\- Lena, supplia Kara, en posant une main sur sa cuisse. « Lena... »

\- Tellement plus simple, fit-elle en tressaillant, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Lena s'était penché vers elle. Les mots avaient atteints distinctement Kara. Le ton de sa voix, dure, amère et pleine de reproches aussi. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne percevait plus les bruits de la ville, de la planète et de l'univers tout entier. Il n'y avait plus que Lena et ses mots. L'odeur de son parfum, ses battements de cœur devenus erratiques à cause de la colère et de l'alcool.

Kara avait tendu son autre main vers son visage, s'était approché. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. « Lena... », murmura-t-elle, caressant sa joue. Son souffle s'évanouit dans celui de Lena, qui l'embrassa, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans les siennes. Le premier baiser était curieux. Toutes deux avaient suspendues leur geste. Kara prit l'initiative, et l'embrassa de nouveau, s'avançant sur Lena. C'était un baiser furieux, dans une étreinte étroite. Le verre de vin se renversa, alors qu'elles à présent debout. Kara l'enlaçait, les mains dans son dos, Lena lui empoignait le visage à deux mains. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus.

Kara saisit Lena par les hanches. Celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans rompre le baiser. Kara s'envola de quelques centimètres, franchit la porte vitrée, pour les poser toutes deux sur le divan. Sur elle, Lena la dominait. Ça lui plaisait. Ses joues rougirent quand Lena fit passer son chemisier par-dessus sa tête. Ses yeux descendirent de son visage jusqu'à ses seins. Une chaleur grandissante l'envahissait. « Tu les veux ? Viens les chercher », laissa tomber Lena. D'un mouvement vif, Kara réduit la distance, une main sur ses côtes, l'autre dans son dos, les doigts sur l'attache du soutien-gorge noir. Elle leva les yeux. Rencontra ceux de Lena, chercha son assentiment. « Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? », lui répondit-elle, dans un souffle, en lui venant lui mordre le menton. L'attache sauta dans un cliquetis métallique. D'un coup d'épaules, Lena fit tomber le soutien-gorge, et se retrouva à demi nue, assise sur les cuisses de Kara, qui plongea son visage sur elle. De sa bouche elle suçait un sein, avidement. D'une de ses mains, elle jouait avec le téton durci de l'autre. Sous ses caresses, elle sentait Lena frémir. Elle poursuivit ainsi plusieurs minutes, une main agrippée dans son dos, jouant de sa bouche et de ses doigts sur les seins offerts de Lena, qui ne demandait que ça.

Ce fut la brune qui la repoussa dans le divan. « Ôte-moi ça », lui ordonna-elle, en désignant son costume, la main posée sur le S sur son torse. Kara s'exécuta, pour se retrouver elle aussi à demi nue. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire », fit Lena, qui s'agenouilla devant elle pour enlever entièrement son costume, qui vola au travers de la pièce. « Alors viens », fit Kara, allongée, en l'attirant sur elle. « Viens et fais-moi ces choses », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, le regard plus sombre que d'ordinaire. À califourchon sur elle, Lena l'embrassa, vint entremêler ses doigts aux siens, à côté de sa tête. Ses baisers descendirent, de sa tempe jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Son autre main descendit plus encore, les soupesa dans un frôlement qui arracha un gémissement à la blonde. Les doigts de Lena longèrent son ventre, dans les sillons de ses abdominaux tendus, s'attardèrent sur son aine, basculèrent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle passa les doigts entre les lèvres humides de Kara, les remonta vers elle. « Et c'est moi qui te fait ça ? », fit elle en venant lécher ses doigts à quelques centimètres du visage de Kara. Pour toute réponse, Kara posa les mains sur ses fesses, les enserra en passant à l'intérieur de son pantalon. « Je vois », continua Lena, qui déboutonna son tailleur, alors que Kara se relevait pour raffermir sa prise sur elle. Elles étaient imbriquées l'une dans l'autre. Lena se frottait contre sa cuisse. L'humidité qui traversa son pantalon acheva d'exciter Kara, qui vint chercher sa bouche, et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. D'une main, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de Lena, de l'autre elle contourna brutalement sa culotte, la déchirant presque, pour trouver son sexe. Elle laissa sa main là, quelques secondes, sans la toucher. Elle sentait la frustration monter en Lena. Le souffle de la brune était plus court. Sa voix était rauque quand elle se pencha pour susurrer des obscénités à son oreille. À l'instant même où Kara inséra ses doigts en Lena, celle-ci en fit de même en elle.

Les mouvements vinrent naturellement à Kara, qui traçait des cercles rapides sur son clitoris. De son bras libre, elle enserra au plus près Lena, dont les va et vient en elle se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. La brune s'agrippait à sa nuque, sans la lâcher des yeux. Leurs poitrines se touchaient. Leurs souffles se firent de plus en plus courts. Kara sentit Lena se tendre contre elle. Elle jouit en premier, la tête renversée pour chercher de l'air. Kara ne fut pas longue à la suivre. Voir Lena s'abandonner dans ses bras l'avait dynamitée. Elles s'étaient écroulées l'une contre l'autre, étaient restées silencieuses quelques minutes.

Elles avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Sans que l'intensité ne retombe une seule fois. Ça avait surpris Kara. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Seulement lorsque le jour c'était levé, Lena s'était endormie dans ses bras, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elles n'avaient pas échangé plus de mots que ça. Kara avait remis son costume, en oubliant ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'était envolée, et le chaos habituel de National city avait repris.

* * *

Kara secoua la tête. Elle voyait bien au regard de Kate qu'elle était restée perdue dans ses pensées trop longtemps. Du dos de la main, elle vint rafraîchir ses joues qui avaient rougi. Kate lui lança un regard éloquent, assorti d'un sourire malicieux. Elle jouait avec l'étiquette de sa bière vide. Celle de Kara avait tiédit entre ses mains.

\- Ça ne s'est pas trop bien passé, hein ? Peut-être pas si mal que ça, en fait, fit la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

\- Que...

\- Pas besoin d'être devin, tu sais. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, la coupa-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. « Mais ce qui t'es passé devant les yeux devait être... Disons assez évocateur. Je connais ça », fit-elle en se levant.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Il y a des choses...

\- … Qu'on ne peut pas laisser inachevées.


End file.
